¡embarazada¡
by chicamisterio-kagammine
Summary: rin kagami una chica aparentemente normal con un novio antesde quelo conociera spice pero tenia su lado tierno,con unos padres que la apoyan en todo y buenos amigos su vida cambio cuando supo la noticia lo se mal resumen pero es mi primer fic.


_**Konichiwa¡ bueno este es mi primer que no creo que sea tan bueno pero es un intento de algo por algo se empieza no?,esta idea se me ocurrio cuando estaba cuidando a mi primo que es muy griton¡ jejje**_

_**vocaloid no es mio si fuera asi ya me hubiera echo a mi en dibujito y me hubiera comprado telefenos¡ jeje**_

_**Rin P.O.V**_:

Mi nombre es Rin kagami,tengo 17 años,piel blanca pelo rubio y corto hasta los hombros,ojos levanto de la cama para prepararme e ir al colegio,me meto al baño para darme un baño rápido,salgo del baño temblando ya que me bañe con agua fría busque en mi armario mi ropa interior y mi uniforme el cual consistía en una blusa blanca de manga largas y encima un chaleco rojo y la falda de igual color,me lo puse lo mas rápido que pude y me sente en mi tocador,me cepille el pelo y me coloque mi típico moño blanco solo que esta vez de lado,me coloque mis calcetas que me quedaban a mitad de las al comedor y me encontré con mi mama Lily kagami pelo largo rubio al igual que yo,ojos azules,siempre alegre y muy amorosa, estaba preparando unos hot cakes,me servi un vaso de jugo de naranja me sente en el comedor y me servi mis hot cakes,comi tranquilamente todavía me quedaban 40 minutos para llegar al escuela.

-Hija como amanecistes hoy?-dijo mi mama muy alegre.

-bien-le conteste con una sonrisa

-segura que ya no tienes hambre?-dijo senttandose alado de mi

-segura-dije con una sonrisa

-bueno hija tomate tus pastillas o si no mi nieto no se desarrollara bien-dijo dándome unas pastillas.

-ok-solo le dije y e tome las pastillas,nadien sabe de mi embarazo mas que mi novio,mis amigos y por supuesto mis la bocina de un auto,agarre mi mochila y me despedi de mi madre dándole un beso en la mejilla y camine despacio ya que si corria podría tener problemas,abri la puerta y ah iestaba mi noviol Len Kagamine pelo rubio sostenido en una coleta,ojos azules el chico mas sexy y antes de que yo lo conociera spice,se vei bien sexy con su uniforme un pantalón rojo,una camisa blanca de manga corta,encima un chaleco rojo y una corbata negra,se acerco a mi me abrazo y me dio un beso en la boca,puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello,nos separamos por la falta de aire.

-buenos días ¿Cómo amanecieron hoy?

-bien-le dije sonriendo

-y tienes ganas de algo?-me dijo travieso acercándose a mi.

-si de un beso-le dije sonriendo

Y el me beso,no duramos mucho al oir una voz detrás nuestro.

-ya veo por que quedastes asi rin con un chico tan pervertido como el -dijo mi padre Akira kagami pelo rubio y ojosa zules.

-callate anciano-le dijo len

-ustedes dos dejen de pelear,y len se nos hace tarde-le dije enojada otra vez con mi cambio de humor.

Len me abrió la puertade carro y me sente en el aciento del copiloto,luego len se sento en su haciento y arranco,20 minutos después ya estábamos en la preparatoria vocaloid,len se estaciono y me abrió la puerta y caminamos hacia la entrada encontrándonos con nuestros amigos Miku Hatsune una chica muy linda le gustan los puerros y siempre su cabello en dos coletas y es azul turquesa ojos de igual color,Kaito Shion un amate de los helados pelo azul ojos azules,Meiko sakine es la mas fiestera le gusta el sake pelo corto café y ojos cafes,Luka Megurine pelo rosa hasta la cintura ojos azules amante del pescado,Gakupo kamui un chico muy sabio pelo largo amarrado en una cola alta cabello morado y ojos del mismo color amante de las berenjenas y Gumi Megpoid media hermana de gakupo cabello verde y ojos de igual color siempre carga unos lentes en su cabeza le gustan las zanahorias.

-Hola-dijomos todos

Estuvimos platicando hasta que toco el timbre y nos fuimos al salón.

_**Espero que le haiga gustado siento las faltas de ortografía díganme si les gusto para seguirla o borrarla jeje bueno besos ^^**_


End file.
